


Ее слабость

by fandomDCCW



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [24]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW
Summary: Говорят, прошлое остается в прошлом, но это не ее случай. За Лорел оно идет по пятам, куда бы она не сворачивала.





	Ее слабость

**Author's Note:**

> АУ; время действия — третий сезон.

Говорят, прошлое остается в прошлом, но это не ее случай. За Лорел оно идет по пятам, куда бы она не сворачивала. Стоит ей почувствовать себя на своем месте, появляется Оливер и все ломает. С него всегда начинается и им же и заканчивается. Она уже не удивляется, только злится. Это какой-то нелепый замкнутый круг, по которому они ходят годами. 

— Я буду присматривать за тобой, несмотря ни на что, — в который раз Оливер оправдывает себя этими глупыми, никчемными словами, утратившими смысл давным-давно. 

— Хочешь сказать, вмешиваться в мою жизнь? Подозревать каждого моего потенциального парня? Запрещать общаться с теми, кто, по-твоему мнению, недостаточно хорош? — Лорел кричит. Ярость клокочет в каждой клетке тела. Да, ей не особенно везет с парнями. Иногда Лорел кажется, что лучше бы ей уехать, но она вспоминает об отце, вздыхает и остается. Это ее выбор, и к Оливеру не имеет никакого отношения. — Ты не имеешь права указывать мне, что делать и с кем быть! — бросает в лицо как обвинение и не испытывает ни малейших угрызений совести, хоть и ощущает себя истеричкой. С контролем эмоций в последнее время у нее проблемы, она знает. 

— А ты знаешь, что он линчеватель? 

Оливер кивает в сторону Теда, и Лорел едва сдерживает смех. 

Серьезно, Олли? 

— Видимо, это моя слабость, — она выгибает бровь, усмехаясь. 

Ну что, милый, нечего сказать? С какой стороны не посмотри, они выглядят глупо — стоят на крыше и переругиваются, как ревнивые супруги. 

— Он человека забил до смерти шесть лет назад, — не унимается Оливер.

Это уже попросту нелепо!

— Ты тоже убивал, и я убила бы, не разряди ты пистолет, — она складывает руки на груди. — Что на самом деле тебя так раздражает: тренировки в его зале или ужин после? 

— Это не ревность, — в его глазах вспыхивают знакомые ей искры. Оливер не любит, когда его загоняют в угол. — Я забочусь о тебе. 

— Я попросила научить меня драться, ты отказался. Какие претензии? — она прищуривается, еле сдерживая гнев. 

Кем он вообще себя возомнил?! 

— Потому что тебе это не нужно, — стиснув зубы, повторяет он. 

— Повторяй почаще, глядя в зеркало, возможно, тогда поверю, — огрызается Лорел. — Может, хватит уже? 

Раньше она бы давно закрыла ему рот поцелуем. Когда-то в подобный момент он бы уже срывал с нее одежду.

Кто они друг другу? Не друзья, не враги, пожалуй, даже не напарники. Коллеги? Разве что с натяжкой. Бывшие любовники? Не отражает и малой части их отношений. 

— Я тоже ее потерял, — тихо говорит, сводя всю ее злость на нет. 

— И у тебя есть, куда выплеснуть агрессию, — в тон отвечает она. — Теперь у меня тоже.

Между ними слишком много невысказанных упреков и накопившихся обид, но ни один не признается вслух, потому что выстроенные стены достаточно высоки, а упрямство запредельно. Лорел чувствует, как начинает искрить, еще немного, и они набросятся друг друга не то целоваться, не то драться. Она не уверена, что ее устроил бы хоть один из вариантов. 

— Вы закончили? — подает голос Тед, и она как никогда рада ему. 

Наваждение рассеивается, а Оливер недовольно поджимает губы. 

Неужели чего-то ждал? Наверняка показалось. Это все адреналин и азарт. Лорел вполне довольна такому объяснению разочарования, мелькнувшего во взгляде Оливера. Она не будет его утешением после смерти Сары, так же, как отказывается сама забываться в его объятиях. Это было бы жутким клише даже для них. Лорел уж скорее предпочла бы с Ниссой надраться до потери сознания, вышло бы логичнее. 

— Если действующий линчеватель исчерпал все свое красноречие, полагаю, да, — фыркает она. 

— Мы еще поговорим, — почти угрожает Оливер, а Лорел даже не пытается читать его эмоции во взгляде. Не хочет знать: очевидно — ей не понравится. 

— Сомневаюсь, — передергивает плечами. — У тебя дел по горло, о стольких нужно позаботиться. 

Он злится, она ощущает кожей и самодовольно усмехается. Какого, а? Лорел словно сбрасывает свою злость на Оливера и даже свободнее вздыхает. Почти как после секса. Ей определенно нравится. 

— Откуда вы вообще знакомы? — с интересом спрашивает Тед, переводя взгляд с Лорел на Оливера. 

— Встречались, — она одаривает Оливера издевательской ухмылкой, а тот закатывает глаза. — Пора идти. 

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, — резко бросает Оливер. — И не спорь, — добавляет, видя, как она открывает рот. 

— Я все равно сделаю по-своему, ты же знаешь, — шипит в спину. 

— Дождись моего возвращения, — берет ее за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. Он пристально смотрит, словно пытается что-то найти в ее взгляде или сказать своим, Лорел не понимает. — Обещай. — Она упрямо пытается уйти от прикосновений, но Оливер сильнее. Как и всегда. — Обещай, Лорел. 

— Зачем? Чтобы ты еще раз читал нотации о своем беспокойстве и моей неосторожности? — она выгибает брови, хоть и чувствует, что сдает позиции. 

Больше всего Лорел ненавидит себя за две вещи: невовремя просыпающуюся совесть и абсолютное неумение противостоять пронзительному, твердому и одновременно неуверенному взгляду Оливера. Она закусывает губу и хмурится. 

— Чтобы мы расставили все точки над «и», а не кидались при каждой встрече друг на друга, — он улыбается и добавляет: — Во всех смыслах этого слова.

— Еще чуть-чуть, и я решу, будто Оливер Куинн приглашает меня на свидание, — она картинно округляет глаза, лишь бы увести разговор подальше от потенциального выяснения отношений. 

Оливер хмыкает и вместо ответа целует ее. Лорел чересчур удивлена, чтобы сопротивляться. По крайней мере, она так это себе объясняет. С чего бы вдруг ей хотеть поцелуев с Оливером спустя столько времени? Она же его отпустила, разве нет? 

— Еще немного, и я подумаю, что Лорел Лэнс согласна. — Он касается ее губ в последний раз и отпускает. — Увидимся вечером, — бросает напоследок и уходит, а она глупо кивает. 

Как у него получается оставлять последнее слово за собой? Как выходит так или иначе уговаривать ее поступить, как хочется ему? И самый главный вопрос: как ему удается успокаивать ее, неважно, насколько она зла? Лорел понятия не имеет. Оливер всегда говорит, что она знает его лучше всех. Так, может, и он знает Лорел лучше нее самой? Другой причины она попросту не находит.


End file.
